pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rachael Lillis
Rachael Lillis (July 8, 1978) is an American actress, voice actress and scriptwriter who resided in New York City during the 1990s and 2000s. She freelances with various companies such as 4Kids Entertainment, NYAV Post, and the now defunct Central Park Media, and her voices can be heard on PBS programs such as NOVA and Sesame Street. Lillis also sings and plays the Irish flute. She has also claimed that dubbing companies commonly misspell her first name. Outside of Pokémon her roles included Queen La Andromeda Promethium in Maetel Legend, Ursula in Dinosaur King and the main character Utena Tenjou in Revolutionary Girl Utena. In the early 2010s, Rachael started going by Rachael McCabe and has since moved to Los Angeles in the same vein as Veronica Taylor, Megan Hollingshead, Crispin Freeman, and other New York actors that had been associated with the series. She now works for dubs done by Bang Zoom! Entertainment. Characters *Misty (IL001-AG133, movies 1-5, Pokémon Chronicles, Mewtwo Returns) *Jessie (IL002-AG145, movies 1-8, Pokémon Chronicles, Mewtwo Returns) *Violet *Darla (IL043) *Jessiebelle (IL048-JE082) *Yolanda and Tommy (IL005) *Suzie and Tilly (SS001) *Maylene *Kenny (AG014) *Keanu *Alyssa *Gary's cheerleaders (IL001-IL031, IL074-IL077) *Yuko *PA Announcer (IL009) *Townswoman (IL012) *Woman with Gentleman (IL015) *Festival goers (IL020) *Butterfree trainer (IL021) *Erika's assistant 3 (purple hair) (second voice) (IL026) *Missing girl who thinks she's a Gloom (IL027) *Girls on bikes (IL036) *Girl with Poliwrath (IL040) *Assistant (IL043) *Shoppers (IL052) *Operator (IL064) *Female Trainer (JE024) *Woman in audience (JE037) *Girl 2 (JE041) *Dugtrio Trio (Woman) (JE044) *Girl 3 (JE075) *Dream girls (JE077) *Kid 2 (AG017) *Team Magma Grunt "Flame 4" (AG027) *Young girl (AG050) *Old woman (AG055) *Mary's grandmother (AG063) *Old woman, boy (AG086) *Child 2, Child 4 (AG117) *Waitress (PC012) *Hoenn Pokédex Pokémon *Ash's Pikachu (when other actors overlapped Ikue Ōtani's voice) *Misty's Goldeen (IL053-present) *Misty's Horsea *Misty's Poliwag *Brock's Vulpix *May's Beautifly *May's Torchic *Jigglypuff *Nurse Joy's Chansey *Nurse Joy's Blissey *Duplica's Ditto *Ralts *Caserin and Luverin *Wigglytuff *Ninetales *Jynx *Clamperl *Cleffa *Igglybuff *Surskit *Masquerain *Kirlia *Gardevoir *Silcoon *Spoink *Swablu *Luvdisc Non-Pokémon series *Utena Tenjou (Revolutionary Girl Utena) **Shiori Takatsuki (Revolutionary Girl Utena (Episode 7 only)) *Martina Xoana Mel Navratilova (Slayers Next) *Ursula (Dinosaur King) *Ms. Faragonda, Lucy and Amaryl (Winx Club (4Kids Version)) *Danny (Sonic X) *Queen La Andromeda Promethium (Maetel Legend) *Kanaka Nanase (The World of Narue) *Hitomi Onodera (Seven of Seven) *Princess Charlotte (Berserk (TV series, Movie 1)) *Mito Freecss (Hunter x Hunter (2011 series)) Video Games *Super Smash Bros. series: Jigglypuff (all games), Goldeen (as of Melee), Chansey *Pokémon Puzzle League: Misty, Jessie, Jigglypuff *Pokémon Snap: Jigglypuff *Valkyrie Profile: Jelanda, Lyseria, Mystina, Asaka *Ape Escape 2: Natalie (US version) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures: Ms. Globular Trivia *Her first name was misspelled as "Rachel" in the first season's credits. *She is the preferred voice actor for Misty, Jessie, and Jessiebelle according to Behind the Voice Actors.com *In the audio commentary for Pokémon 4Ever she reveals Jessie's voice is close to her normal voice, and says she dub's Jessie first then goes back to the first page and dub's Misty. *She has stated her favorite role she has done in her career is that of Jessie. *She is the first and only member of the main cast to return to the anime, voicing Maylene in Season 11. *At the time she joined the series she was still in acting school. Gallery Misty (Seasons 1-8) Jessie SM.png Jessie (Seasons 1-8) Violet.jpg Violet Maylene anime.png Maylene Jigglypuff anime.png Jigglypuff Misty Goldeen anime.png Misty's Goldeen (Season 2 - present) Misty Poliwag.png Misty's Poliwag Pokedex Hoenn Region.png Dextette (Pokédex 3.0) Gary's cheerleaders.jpg Gary's Cheerleaders Jessiebelle.jpg Jessiebelle (Seasons 1-4) Hoenn Kenny.png Kenny from the Pokémon Trainer's School in Hoenn Keanu.png Keanu Alyssa.png Alyssa Yuko.png Yuko Ash Pikachu.png Ash's Pikachu (replacement voice) Nurse Joy Torchic.png Nurse Joy's Torchic 280Ralts AG anime.png Ralts (AG110, speaking only) May Torchic.png May's Torchic May Beautifly.png May's Beautifly Suzy Vulpix.png Vulpix (Season 2-present) Duplica Ditto.png Duplica's Ditto 124Jynx Dream.png Jynx 366Clamperl Dream.png Clamperl Mansion Owner Ninetales.png Ninetales Nurse Joy Chansey.png Nurse Joy's Chansey (Seasons 1-8) }} Category:TPCi Voice Actors Category:4Kids Voice Actors